1. Field
This application relates generally to memorial products, mausoleums, or tombs for the deceased used to store, display, and illuminate single or multiple cremation urns containing the cremated ashes of a corpse (human or animal), with particular ability to introduce pictures, sounds, and/or video via an attached or integrated electronic imaging device.
2. Prior Art
Throughout recorded history peoples of all cultures have honored their deceased in various ways surrounding the actual time of death and thereafter. Many factors such as societal values, religious practices, and personal preferences play roles in how matters following a death are handled. As some religions and cultures practice what may be considered “traditional” rituals involving burial of the dead, others are more open to alternatives to these practices that may manifest in a variety of ever-evolving options. Perhaps the most common alternative to burial is that of cremation. This is where the corpse of a human or animal is burned using significant heat sources (fire or other) subsequently reducing that corpse to carbon based ash and small burnt fragments. Those that have chosen this option for the deceased have choices as to what to do with the cremains (cremated remains of a human or animal). In some cases, cremains are simply distributed in designated areas such as a memorable place where they become integrated into the natural environment. In other cases, cremains can be buried, made into objects such as jewelry, or a number of newly available and/or trendy options. The seemingly most common handling of cremains still comes in the form of placing them into a container, also known as a cremation urn, and placing the urn in a particular location. For these purposes, all further references to cremation urns will infer those cremation urns containing the cremains of a deceased human or animal. Some associates to the deceased (friends or family) may choose to place and house the cremation urn in a mausoleum or columbarium setting that is usually located on or near a standard graveyard. This option encompasses the placement of a cremation urn in a locked vault or tomb either above or below ground, where there usually exists a memorial plaque of some type providing information on the deceased. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,100 to DiGiovanni Jr. (1978) shows an example of a mausoleum structure design to be used for the purposes described above while incorporating possible improvements to those designs before it. Where the storage of cremation urns within a mausoleum may be common, the practice of bringing and storing cremation urns to personal residences or homes is common as well.
Many people choose to bring cremation urns home to be displayed or stored. This can likely be attributed to a strong sense of personal connection with the deceased and/or objects associated thereto. Practices such as placing the cremation urn or the cremains in a designated place within or outside a home for display or remembrance purposes are common. Those choosing to display cremation urns in such ways and for such purposes may do so at their discretion, and are only limited to personal ideas, beliefs, and their own creativity in such matters. In recent years, the funeral industry and private inventors have introduced many innovative urn-related inventions designed to assist in remembrance processes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,318 to Parker et al. (1998) shows an example of such an invention where an ornamental lawn/garden fountain was integrated with an area to house cremated remains. Another example by Parker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,382 (2000), shows configurations where a container to house cremains is integrated with wind chimes or in a pedestal setup with an accompanying sundial. Such examples illustrate some of the previous designs that integrate cremains in decorative items for outside home display. The utilization of such devices is becoming more common as industry trends continue to migrate toward cremation.
For those who wish to display cremains inside the home, other designs exist. Devices that serve purposes of both housing cremains and being themed in nature are quickly emerging as alternatives to the more standard styled urns. For these purposes, the reference to standard styled cremation urns are those containers specifically designed to house cremains that are generally non-themed, decorative in nature, and can be made of metal(s), wood, or other materials. Other more elaborate urn styles have emerged in the recent years. Take the design by Moritz, U.S. Pat. D509638 (2005), where an urn takes the shape of a motorcycle gas tank. Such a design may be appropriate for housing the cremains of a decedent who was strongly associated with and/or was an enthusiast of motorcycles. Sturino shows an even more advanced device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,632 (1999), whereas a cremation urn takes the shape of a football helmet with an integrated picture frame with a base or stand. Another example brings additional features, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,831 to Greiwe et al. (2004) shows an invention that is designed to house a decedent's cremains and display personal mementos. Through the usage of a transparent shadow-box type top, a retractable memorial plate, and an area for cremains to be contained within, Greiwe et al. shows an invention tailored toward a user who wishes to keep both cremains and associated personal mementos together within one memorial. The above examples show inventions designed to assist a user in the personal and decorative display of cremains. Urns in many shapes continue to become available, and memorials such as the one illustrated by Greiwe et al, continue to evolve and are influenced by newer technologies. A more exclusive design involving an urn with integrated digital picture screen urn was recently seen on multiple technology websites. This design involves an urn to house the cremains of a pet and has an integrated digital picture screen on which to display pictures of that pet. This device is rather plain in comparison to a similar available device where the idea was taken further by improving the overall aesthetic appearance. The device incorporates aesthetic improvements such as nickel accents and polished granite materials. These devices may possibly be the most technologically advanced urns available and are now available for purchase. Although these devices may be placed in multiple settings, it appears that they remain only urns themselves, regardless of their electronic features. This limits the user to only placing the cremains within and displaying electronic pictures.
In referencing newer technologies within the scope of funeral related products and beyond, several inventions are notable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,663 to Manross, Jr. (2002) shows several embodiments depicting its title of “Self-Contained Electronic Memorial”. Within the scope of this invention, Manross incorporates an electronic viewer and associated electronics, namely a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, into various embodiments. He shows how such an incorporation of newer technology such as the aforementioned may help to tell a deceased person's life story to onlookers. The embodiments he references show that this can be done with a grave marker to an urn where it can be incorporated. Manross focuses heavily on the durability of his invention, as its primary function may be to withstand time and a multitude of natural elements while still maintaining its ability to function and tell the life story of a decedent. Since Manross introduced his invention, technology has continued to evolve. LCD devices have become readily available and less expensive with many integrated functions similar to the electronic urns referenced above and those he illustrates. U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,495 to Barrows (2006) shows an invention similar to one embodiment from Manross in that an electronic or similar picture screen can be placed into a grave marker for similar purposes. Barrows shows a grave marker with unique abilities to include: electronic imagining, mounted speaker system, and utility accessibility. Perhaps the devices shown above and similar type items may eventually prove to revolutionize a more typical graveyard or burial site where only static monuments currently exist.
Other designs not related to funeral care or cremation has encompassed newer technologies as well. U.S. Pat. No. 0,047,186 A1 to Strickland (2008) shows such a design of a sports memorabilia oriented display case that encompasses video and sound technologies to accentuate the relating sports memorabilia being displayed. This idea is ingenious in that the introduction of the media playing device adds to the capabilities of generalized designs before it. However, Strickland limits his scope of design to displaying memorabilia (and accompanied related media) under its inclusive definition. Although this may encompass a large variety of items on many levels, it does not include for containers containing the cremated ashes (or similar type remains) of corpses, which are not defined as “memorabilia”. It appears that the aforementioned design was meant primarily for sports related items and related media with the capability of other more general display uses. It does not appear that this invention was in any way intended for such use as a cremation oriented display to honor and remember the deceased.
All devices referenced within the scope of this context and subsequently known to exist suffer from distinct disadvantages relating to a user who has needs for a device encompassing the following capabilities:                (a) Ability to house and/or display single or multiple cremation urns (traditional or themed) inside a home or business within a suitable structure, and;        (b) Contain, display, and/or house such cremation urn(s) in a fashion as to decoratively and tastefully remember a decedent by providing space for the decedent's personal affects within the device itself, and;        (c) Incorporate modern illumination and imaging technology by attaching and/or integrating such technology within the device whereas the aforementioned serves to accentuate its contents, and;        (d) Contains attached or integrated electronic imaging device or devices to display electronic pictures, video (with or without sound), and/or an electronic timepiece(s), and;        (e) Has areas upon or within to attach single or multiple static memorial plates or plaques containing writings, engravings, and/or emblems providing either information on a decedent, prayers or sayings, or a combination thereof.        
The prior art and other devices may suggest creative renditions of the cremation urn container itself and subsequently other related memorial products with other features. Disadvantages of the referenced prior art and any other known device cannot adequately provide for the device capabilities referenced above. If a user wishes to display a cremation urn (or urns) with or without a decedent's personal affects, and that user wishes to place, house, and/or display that urn within a device with the above referenced attributes, that user would presently have no known option.